pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkan Island
Pinkan Island is one of the many islands in the Orange Islands. Background The island has a special Pokémon reserve where all of the Pokémon that live there are the color pink. A special type of berry grows on the island, called Pinkan Berries. Any and all Pokémon who eat said berries turn pink, but they only stay pink if they eat the berries all the time. The island itself is surrounded by a series of whirlpools and there are also tons of high, steep cliffs on the island. Very few people have explored the island, and thus hardly anyone knows what kind of Pokémon are on the island. It's actually off-limits for people to visit Pinkan Island, as it's a highly protected Pokémon reserve, and the reserve is run by Officer Jenny. Role in In the Pink Ash, Tracey, Misty and their Pokémon accidentally wash up on Pinkan Island after getting caught in one of the many whirlpools surrounding the island. After Ash accidentally makes a pink Rhyhorn mad and it almost chases them off a cliff, Togepi uses metronome that transports them away from the Rhyhorn, but unfortunately, the Rhyhorn ran off the cliff and almost fell into the ocean. Thankfully, Ash and his friends were able to save it along with the help of Officer Jenny, who runs the Pokémon reserve on the island. Jenny takes Ash and his friends to the police station on the island, but since they helped her save the pink Rhyhorn, she's willing to let them off the hook for coming to the island (although they had also explained to her that they had gotten to the island totally by accident). Ash, Misty, and Tracey call Professor Oak in Pallet Town, who reveals that he knows about the island. Professor Oak explains that if people knew about the island, Oak thinks poachers would steal them and put them on for a show. Because of this, Jenny and the rangers are working to secure the secrecy of the island. An alarm rings, as Jenny sees people came to the island. The heroes offer her help and she accepts. Team Rocket are running away from Nidoking, so James sends Weezing, who uses Smokescreen to distract it. Jessie sends Arbok, who wraps Nidoking, allowing Lickitung to lick and paralyze it. The heroes and Officer Jenny appear to prevent trouble, as Pikachu electrocutes Team Rocket's Pokémon. Nidoking is no longer paralyzed and throws the Pokémon to Team Rocket. Nidoking chases the heroes and Officer Jenny. Misty goes to send a Pokémon, but Psyduck comes out. Seeing Nidoking, Psyduck runs away, so Tracey sends Marill. Marill goes to use Water Gun, but gets scared by Nidoking. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Nidoking, doubling as a poison/ground-type, isn't affected. Jenny comes to a corner. Nidoking fires a Hyper Beam, but Togepi uses Metronome, protecting the heroes from the attack. The heroes go out, as Jenny uses a rope and drives around Nidoking to get it tied up. Nidoking falls down, all tied up. Later, Officer Jenny uses her boat to get the heroes safely off the island. The heroes promised to keep the island a secret. Trivia Pinkan Island is the only place in the world where Pinkan Berries grow. Category:Islands Category:Anime locations